Family Emergency
by Infestation
Summary: What happens when Beca doesn't turn up to practice, saying she has a family emergency, only to return a few days later with a bruised face?
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey said angrily. Bellas practice was meant to start half an hour ago and the short brunette still hasn't turned up. Although Aubrey wouldn't miss Beca's constant flirting and crummy pick up lines. I mean seriously what was that girls problem.

All the Bellas tried to avoid eye contact with Aubrey, fearing they'd be picked on by the uptight blonde, until Fat Amy finally spoke up"Did Shawshank not tell you? She had a family emergency."

"What emergency?" Aubrey said through gritted teeth get annoyed that she wasn't being told what was going on.

"I don't know." Amy then began to dig through her bag. She pulled out her phone and began to read the message she was sent earlier this morning. "' _Hey Ames, won't be around the next few days. Have a family emergency. See you soon.'_ She must have been in a rush 'cause there is not a single sarcastic comment in there."

"Are you sure because I had Dr. Mitchell earlier and it didn't look like anything was wrong?" Chloe spoke up remembering the hell that was comparative literature.

"Maybe it's her mom?" Stacie interjected. "Does Beca even have a mom? She's never mentioned her mom"

"Of cause she has a mom, every one has a mom."

"I don't have a mom" The room went quiet as the girls looked at Lilly in confusion before they started to share their theories as to where their resident badass was.

"ENOUGH!" With fear in some of their eyes, the Bellas turned to look at their captain. "When the hobbit returns she will explain her absence but as the rest of us are here we will continue as planned.

—

"I'm calling it, you can all go home now. I will see you all tomorrow at 8am sharp." The Bellas began making there way out of the practice hall glad that they could return to their beds after the

"Amy" The blonde groaned as her name was called out just as she was about to leave for the day. "Yes, Captain"

"Did Beca say anything else about where she was?"

The question peaked Amy's interest as it almost seemed as if Aubrey cared about her best friend "No just the text. Although if someone would know where she is ask Jesse."

"Why would the treble know where she is?" It was clear that Aubrey was getting annoyed again. This really peaked Amy's interests.

"Well, y'know, their like brother and sister. Tell each other everything. If you ever want dirt on Beca you ask Jesse."

"Why would I want dirt on... you know what never mind, see you tomorrow Amy." Aubrey left leaving Amy wondering if their captain wasn't as opposed to Beca's cheesy pickup lines as she made out.

—

"Benji!"

Aubrey ran down the street as she saw the boy stop an turn. She had been looking for Jesse to see if he knew where Beca was but didn't have any luck. 'A Posen is always informed as to where their men are' as her father always says. At least that's what Aubrey keeps telling herself.

"Do you know where Jesse is?"

" No, sorry. He left this morning in a rush. Said he has a family emergency."

"ugh..." Aubrey sighed knowing that this wouldn't get her anywhere.

"But I did see him getting in a cab with Beca this morning if that helps." The boy answered.

"No... but thanks anyway, Benji." Aubrey left. She decided that it would be best to return home to to the Bella house. Clearly no one knew where the Beca or Jesse where.

—

It was Saturday night when Beca finally returned home. Aubrey had been sitting in the living room, definitely not looking out the window every five minuets. She was the only one in, the others deciding that Saturday nights where best for going out than staying in wondering where their friend was.

It was close to 1 am when Aubrey saw a cab pull up in front of the Bella house and two people get out. They exchanged a few words with the cab driver before parting ways, Aubrey noting that neither passengers paid the driver. A few seconds later she heard the door open and someone making their way upstairs.

"Are you going to tell me where you were or not?" Aubrey said as she left the living room to confront the brunette. She could just about see Beca jump in the dark stairwell, clearly expecting all the occupants of the house to be out.

"JESUS! Aubrey! Why the hell were you sitting in living room in the dark?" Beca responded hoping to avoid an explanation of the last few days.

"Are you going to answer?"

"Aww... Aubrey it almost sounds as if you care?"

"Answer the damn question."

"You know, Aubrey, there is one way you could know where I am all the time, 'cause we would never leave the bedroom." Aubrey didn't need to have the lights on to know that Beca had just winked at her. But before she could respond she could see the brunettes hands make there way to her face and heard a quiet 'Damn it'. Wanting to know what was going on Aubrey reached for the light switch.

"Why do you have to be so diffi... The hell happend to your face!" Aubrey didn't know what else to say as she looked up to see Beca's face brused and battered, a cut above her eye bleeding.

"Nothing... I'm fine" the defensive response inevitable

"Beca" the blonde said. Realising that she wasn't going to get anywhere Aubrey walked up the stairs grabbing Beca on the way up.

"Aubrey! What are you..." Beca then realised she was being dragged into the bathroom.

"Sit." Aubrey stated pointing to the toilet as she looked through the cupboard for the first aid kit and some toilet paper. She then turned to Beca and began to clean the brunettes freshly opens cut. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I had a family emergency"

"Beca you can't just leave and then return a few days later looking like this and not tell me you had a family... oh my god! Beca did your family..." Aubrey pulled her hands away from Beca's eye to look at the girl.

"WHAT!? NO! Of course not! Why would you even think that?" Beca couldn't believe Aubrey. How could she even think that?

"What else am I meant to think Beca? I may not know what happened but I sure as hell know that a family emergency does not end like this."

"What would you know Aubrey? Not all of us grew up in the Posen mansion, for me this is what a family emergency looks like. For me this is what you do for family and you may get hurt but at least you know you got hurt protecting them." Aubrey was shocked at the outburst but Beca did have a point and she did have a privileged childhood.

"I'm done" Aubrey put everything back into the first aid kit and put the bloody toilet paper into the trash. She then moved to sit on the edge of the bath tub and looked at Beca. "You where protecting your family?"

"Yeah, but y'know if you think this is bad you should see the other guy."

"Yeah?"

"Badass, remember?" Beca said pointing at herself. Aubrey couldn't help the small laugh that came out after Beca said that. "If you don't believe me, I could always show you how much of s badass I am... I would wink at you but...y'know" Beca said gesturing to the cut Aubrey had just cleaned.

"Who was the cab driver?"

"What?" Beca was confused at the sudden diversion.

"The cab driver. You didn't pay them so I assume you know them."

Beca looked at Aubrey unsure as what to say, she opted with the truth. "He's my brother."

"You have a brother!?" Aubrey exclaimed unable to keep in her surprise.

"I have four."

"Really?"

"yeah..." Beca chuckled " four brothers, four sisters"

"I always took you as an only child."

"lot of people do."

"Is he who the family emergency was for?"Aubrey knew she was pushing it with the amount that Beca had told her but she couldn't help herself, she really needed to know what happened so that she could be sure Beca was okay.

"No. Can you drop it now? I really just want to go to bed."

Aubrey sighed but agreed to drop, she had pushed her luck enough.

—

This happened a few more times over the next year, Beca disappearing for a few days saying she had a family emergency and returning a few days later to a waiting Aubrey ready to clean her wounds. Eventually Aubrey would learn the truth and eventually Aubrey would be able to admit that she had fallen for the mysterious brunette with the family emergencies.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it's been a while...

Basically shit went down and then I forgot my password, so that's fun, but it's all good now.

You've probably noticed I've taken the second chapter down.(Sorry) I've done this cause I originally wrote this story as a one shot and I've completely forgotten what I was going to do with the story and I really can't be asked to work out a new story (I also don't have the time for a long story 'cause life).

If someone else wants to continue the story you can, you don't need to ask you can just do it.

So, yeah... I'm sorry but it was originally a one shot and it's kind of an end. I just don't want to leave people waiting for a story that's not coming.

Sorry (again).


End file.
